Twilight Butterfly
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Rei, Nagisa, dan kungkungan langit senja serta ratusan kupu-kupu imajiner yang mengitari-lalu, satu lipatan kertas yang tersemat dalam genggaman salah satu dari mereka. ReiGisa - Rei's birthday fic.


Mendadak ia kembali teringat.

Hari itu langit senja begitu menyilaukan, dengan jingga yang bergulung dengan lembayung di sudut barat cakrawala. Dunia bagai terlapisi oleh selaput emas—entah sejak kapan rerumputan dan bunga-bunga yang mengitarinya itu berubah warna menjadi kuning menjelang jingga.

Di hadapannya berdiri sosok bagaikan Dewa senja, dengan helai pirang yang menyatu dengan latar kuning bercampur jingga dan lembayung serta senyuman paling menyilaukan yang pernah ia lihat di seumur hidupnya.

Puluhan—ratusan kupu-kupu terbang dan datang mengitari. Ia terbungkus oleh keajaiban senja.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Twilight Butterfly**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**ReiGisa oneshot fanfiction – Rei's birthday fanfiction**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, plotless, dramatis-melankolis.**

**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club © KyoAni**

* * *

**Tidak ada sepeser pun keuntungan material yang didapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kisah kecil ini hanya dibuat untuk kepuasan batin semata.**

**(But srsly saya berasa kaku banget pake tambahan keterangan ga ambil keuntungan materi blah blah kaya gini.)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tiap sore, seusai kegiatan klub renang, Rei dan Nagisa akan pulang dengan menaiki kereta yang sama—kemudian berhenti di stasiun dekat padang bunga tak bertuan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan menapak di atas kaki. Hampir setiap hari seperti ini.

Sejak pertama mereka bertemu, Nagisa terus saja mengikutinya dan mengajak untuk pulang bersama. Bukan berarti pemuda manis itu tak punya alasan—rumah mereka memang letaknya searah. Ditambah letaknya memang tidak begitu jauh satu sama lain. Maka tak ada alasan bagi Rei untuk menolak ajakan pulang bersama itu, terlebih lagi jika kegiatan sekolah mereka sama persis: sudah sekelas masih pakai satu klub juga.

Setiap hari, Rei akan membiarkan Nagisa yang meloncat turun dari kereta dengan begitu polosnya—ia sudah lelah memperingatkan pemuda pirang itu untuk berhati-hati ketika turun dari kereta. Ia membiarkan Nagisa bersenandung riang dan berjalan di depannya sambil menyusuri padang bunga dan ilalang yang biasa mereka lalui—sesekali Nagisa akan menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum lebar begitu saja tatkala kedua manik serupa cerinya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata anggur Rei.

Kadang kala, Nagisa akan menghamburkan waktu berharga mereka dan menarik tangan Rei sekehendaknya untuk mengajaknya masuk ke dalam balutan ribuan bunga yang ia tak tahu namanya apa itu. Tentu saja Rei tak akan menerima ajakan itu dengan senang hati. Namun bagaimanapun, dia hanya bisa sewot ketika Nagisa tertawa-tawa sambil menunjuk rambut Rei yang sudah tidak biru lagi karena di atasnya tertumpuk oleh hujan mahkota bunga. Lagipula, hal-hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi setiap hari.

Dan lagi, Rei tidak akan mengira kalau absurditas Nagisa itu akan kambuh di hari ini.

Hari ini, si pemuda mungil dengan rambut bak bulu domba itu tiba-tiba berbalik dan menampakkan sebuah cengiran lebar. Seperti di hari-hari gila yang kadang diciptakannya, ia menarik tangan Rei dan membawanya berlari keluar dari trotoar jalan sepi. Satu hentakan dan Nagisa melompat bagai pinguin yang terjun ke dalam kolam bunga, masih dengan membawa serta Rei dalam genggaman jemarinya.

Sayangnya Rei bukan pinguin, ia tak pandai akan perkara meluncur dan melompat.

'GRASAAAK!'

Walhasil, dengan nistanya Rei mendarat di atas tumpukan bunga-bunga yang bercampur tanah gembur—dengan wajah mencium tanah duluan. Dan melihat Nagisa yang pendaratannya mulus-mulus saja, makin garanglah dia.

"Hahahaha, Rei-chan wajahmu lucu sekali!"

"Anjr—"

—jrit.

Umpatan itu tak jadi tumpah dari bibir Rei. Tawa Nagisa semakin menciut, digantikan oleh senyuman lembut yang bagai jelmaan makhluk surgawi. Rei semakin melebarkan matanya. Tak peduli akan fakta bahwa kacamatanya sedikit kotor karena terkena gesekan tanah, pemandangan di hadapannya ini benar-benar _surreal_.

Karena ini tentang Nagisa. Nagisa yang dibalut oleh bingkai langit senja yang mencium pucuk kepalanya dan bunga-bunga serta tanah segar yang berlutut di kakinya. Bagaikan lukisan imajiner yang seolah tak nyata. Bahkan Rei ragu kalau pernah ada pelukis di dunia ini yang bisa membuat maha karya seindah ini.

Begitu indah sampai tak mungkin rasanya pemandangan seperti ini bisa ada di dunia yang tak lagi murni ini.

Matahari senja makin memerah saja, kilau keemasannya menghujani dua insan yang terpaku dalam kungkungan padang bunga. Rei tak bisa bergerak, ia tercekat. Bola mata merah jambu yang menatap lurus pada sepasang kelereng di balik kacamatanya itu terlihat begitu bersinar. Napas Rei terasa sesak, memburu seketika. Jantung yang terbungkus dalam di dada kirinya seolah akan melompat keluar begitu saja kalau ia bertatapan dengan Nagisa lebih dari ini.

Karena saat ini, ia bagaikan diselimuti oleh puluhan—ratusan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik seluruh tubuhnya. Begitu menggoda seolah datang menggerayangi dan membisikkan kata-kata manis di kedua telingat Rei. Begitu cantik hingga ia yang terbias pun tahu kalau ini hanya khayalan semata. Hari ini ia terlalu imajinatif, sungguh.

Namun di antara kerumunan kupu-kupu ilusional yang mengitarinya itu, ada satu yang tidak menari. Sepasang sayap ungunya yang berkilat tidak mengepak, hanya hinggap terdiam dalam tangkupan sepasang telapak tangan yang tak lekang dari pandangnya.

Dari sepasang lembar ungu tipis yang berkilat bagai kaca itu, Rei tahu kalau kupu-kupu yang ini pun bukan kupu-kupu asli yang hidup dan bisa terbang di angkasa. Namun setidaknya, ia tahu bahwa benda hasil karya dari kertas hias yang tersemat di antara tangkupan tangan Nagisa itu bukanlah hasil delusi dari gejolak hatinya semata.

Ini hanya kupu-kupu dari kertas lipat yang berkilat, namun ini lebih cantik—bahkan dari ratusan kupu-kupu imajiner yang sejak tadi mengerumuninya.

Hari ini, langit senja masih berwarna jingga seperti biasa. Mereka juga masih belum tahu nama dari bunga-bunga yang memenuhi padang tempat mereka berdiri. Hari ini juga, mereka tidak melihat kupu-kupu hidup yang berterbangan sama sekali—tentu saja, sekarang masih musim dingin.

Namun tetap saja—Rei tidak akan pernah melupakan tentang satu ekor kupu-kupu lembayung yang hinggap tenang di atas tangkupan tangan dan di bawah naungan senja.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Oke… ada yang bisa jelasin ke saya ini fanfic maksudnya apaan? #loh #kankamuyangbikin**

**Ga tahu deh, anggap aja ini saya lagi nyoba sok putis sok melankolis tapi ga jadi. Orang ini bikinnya mevet hari Sabtu pagi gegara saya baru tahu kalau hari itu Rei ultah dari Lunlun-san orz. Walhasil, yah… jadinya garing dan ngambang banget deh maksudnya.**

**Dan lagi—plis, ini latarnya pas musim dingin tapi kok ajegile ada langit senja yang warna jingga? (masih mungkin ga sih? Mungkin… kan?)**

**Dan apa itu Rei sedang berhalusinasi liat kupu-kupu bejibun. #gak**

**Ga tahu lagi deh, mending saya undur diri dulu sebelum saya makin menggila.**

* * *

**Ratu bulu (lagi seneng banget sama gelar ini),**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
